poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild. film starts with a rider and his horse riding along a desert landscape, over cliffs and across railway tracks. The dust they leave behind reveals the film's title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild". The scene shows cliff pictures of Bob, Wendy, Spud and Pilchard on them before zooming the camera out to view a small western town in front of them. Wendy and Pilchard are fast asleep on the porch. A fly buzzes around Pilchard who wakes up. She flicks it away with her tail and it blew a raspberry at her before flying off. Mr Sabatini is carving some wood in his hand. Scruffty and a boy is reading a comic book. Farmer Pickles is fast asleep in his chair. Mr Bentley, dressed like a sheriff, is playing a harmonica when he plays a bad note which makes Scruffty cover his ears and cringes at the sound. He then hears hooves cluttering and Bob, dressed like a cowboy, rides into the town on his horse, the horse whinnying as he screeches to a stop Bob: He's comin'! I've seen him with my own eyes! Mucky Muck! The most famous adventurer in the west! Townspeople: gasp Mucky Muck?! Bob: And he's bringin' someone in! speeds into the town right on cue Muck: Yee-haw! I'm built to be wild! Howdy, Sheriff Bentley. I think I got somethin' you want. turns and dumps Spud, dressed like a desperado and tied up, onto the ground Sheriff Bentley: (gasps) Stinky Spud. The most wanted scarecrow in the west. Mucky Muck: Yep. The very same. Bob: That's him alright. a wanted poster of Spud Sure as crows is crows. Stinky Spud: No. You've got the wrong scarecrow. I just look like him. I'm uh, I'm his twin brother. Yep, that's it. (burps) Everyone: Ew! Mucky Muck: That's not nice. Bob: You're definitely Stinky Spud! Stinky Spud: Oh, please, let me go! Sheriff Bentley: Sorry, Stinky Spud, but the only place you're goin' is jail. Muck How do you catch the horrid criminal, Mucky Muck? Mucky Muck: Well, Sheriff, I set a trap. shovel covers the screen before showing Muck digging a hole Mucky Muck: I dug a hole real deep and then covered it over. I laid my bait and sat back to wait. covers the hole with red stuff and purple sticks then puts cakes and other sweet snacks on it before hiding behind a rock. Stinky Spud appears from behind another rock and look around, making Muck duck out of sight to avoid being seen. Spud walks out to the clearing then pull out his parsnip gun to check for any presence before putting it back in his holster. He saw the bait Muck left on the tarp and grew excited by it Stinky Spud: Oh, yummy! Look at all that scrummy grub, just waitin' to fill my belly. watch as Spud walks onto the trap which collapses underneath him and he fell into the pit Spud: Ooh. (munching cakes and treats happily) flashback ends Mucky Muck: I just knew Stinky Spud wouldn't be able to resist stuffin' his face. Sheriff Bentley: Sounds like quite an adventure. up a bag of coins Well done, Mucky Muck. Here's your reward. the bag to Muck who catches it in his bucket Mucky Muck: Pleasure doin' business with ya, Sheriff. Sheriff Bentley: Come on, Stinky Spud. It's off to jail for you. Stinky Spud: Awww. Sheriff Bentley: I hope you like beans. Cause you're gonna be eatin' a lot of em. Mucky Muck: (chuckles, to the boy) They don't call him Stinky Spud for nothin', eh, kid? Boy: Nah. Spud farts as the Sheriff pushes him towards the jail while fanning away the smell. Scruffty falls over Stinky Spud: Scuse I. Boy: I wanna be like Mucky Muck when I grow up. Wendy: It's true what they say. He sure was built to be wild. Mucky Muck: Okay, folks, (throwing the bag into his dumper) time to go lookin' for some more adventure. See y'all. tosses a coin from his bucket. It flies through the air and into the hands of the boy, who catches it Boy: (gasps) Thanks, Mucky Muck! You're mah hero! winks Mucky Muck: Built to be wild! Yee-haw! races off as everyone watches. The screen then ripples and waves from side to side, revealing to be a dream as we pan to reveal Mater, Connor Lacey and Bob looking at Muck Bob: Earth to Muck! Earth to Muck! Mater: Mornin', sleepin' beauty! Muck: Huh? Bob: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey